


Sometimes all it takes to confess your love to your MILF mommy fox shipfu is falling asleep

by gothvampire



Category: Azur Lane (Anime), 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothvampire/pseuds/gothvampire
Summary: Big fox MILF lets you sleep more news at 11This isnt beta red or anything so sorry if its shit
Relationships: Commander/Shinano(Azur Lane), Shinano x Commander
Kudos: 11





	Sometimes all it takes to confess your love to your MILF mommy fox shipfu is falling asleep

Shinano wasn’t accustomed to modern customs. This new world she was brought into was so different from the one she left. This was where the Sakura Empire and Eagle Union, Royal Navy, Iron Blood, and the others got along? It was a foregin concept to her. Her dreams only showed this life to her once or twice and even then it was just a glimpse of this reality. As she walked up the path next to the commander's office she observed Laffey, Javelin,Unicorn,Z23 and Ayanami having a picnic in the grass. It still didn’t make sense to Shinano, almost like a dream. Gods she hopes this not a dream “Hello Mrs.Shinano!” Javelin shouts, waving at her. “Oh… Hello Young Javelin…. you startled this one.” “On your way to see the commander? She seems to have really taken a like to you!” Shinano blushed, the commander had seemed to spend quite a bit of time with her since she was brought here. “Yes, I suppose she has.” “I suppose i Shouldn't keep you from her then! See you!” Shinano waved her off and continued walking towards the commander’s office. 

“Commander? You needed this one’s assistance?” She continued to walk deep into her office finding the commander deep into paperwork. “Oh Shinano! You’re here, good! Could you help me go over these mission reports? There’s so many…” “Of course, My commander.” Shinano sat down next to her and grabbed a few papers. “Oh no need to be so formal Shinano! Call me y/n.””If that’s what you want My com-Y/N, then that is what this one will call you.” As they both worked, the papers stacked high, got smaller and smaller, the night grew later and later. “Miss Y/N, it is quite late, do you need-“ Shinano looked over to the Commander being asleep at her desk, fast asleep and drooling. “Oh Miss Y/N, this one will take care of you.” 

As Y/N woke up she felt something soft against her face. “Wha- Shinano?...” Shinano had you laying ontop of her body, head on her breasts. “You had fallen asleep, so this one layed you down. Was your sleep restful, Miss Y/N?” “Ye-yea, it was. Um, Shinano? Can I lay back down?” Y/N was redder than a ripe tomato. She had caught feelings for Shinano early on. Her sleepy,soft and ditzy attitude had caught her eye and she had fallen ever since. “Of course Miss Y/N, you may use this one’s bosom as a pillow as long as you wish.” Y/N’s face got redder, if that was possible for her. “Dont word it like that! I-I’m just tired is all…” “No need to be so shy Miss Y/N, this one will take care of you.” As Y/N layed back down on Shinano, she started petting Y/N's head, soothing her. As Y/N fell asleep she mumbled “I love you Shinano.” Shinano was shocked, the commander of Azur Lane, loves her? She blushed and continued petting the commander. “This one loves you too, Miss Y/N.” She kept petting her hair. “Please Gods, let this reality be true and not a dream.” As she herself falls asleep with Y/N in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I went on a tangent at 1 in the morning i pumped this one out. I love Shinano alot so i wrote this lil thingy thing ;3;


End file.
